


Clouds

by newtntommy



Series: Newtmas One Shots [2]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Drugs, M/M, cuddly, stoned!newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtntommy/pseuds/newtntommy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stoned!Newt with his hair messily pulled back and his long limbs all over the place (◡‿◡✿)<br/>Stoned!Newt laying with Thomas, their limbs tangled, giggling at everything (✿◠‿◠)<br/>Stoned!Newt lazily kissing all over Thomas’ face and neck<br/>(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clouds

Thomas didn’t really know what Frypan had meant by ‘getting the good stuff today’, but he took a wild guess when he sees Newt and Minho trying to walk. Minho took frantic jumps and skips giggling like mad, and Newt has been trying to walk to him for two minutes now. It was entertaining whatever it was.

"Tom-Tommy! What-wha-why are you walking away?" Newt asks and then bursts out into giggles. Minho laughs too, but Thomas is not sure whether the laugh was at what Newt said. Who knows what Minho was laughing at. He smiles amusingly at Newt though. 

"I’m not going anywhere you shank. I’ve been sitting on this log for awhile now," Thomas teases with a little pat on the old wood. He grins though, when he finds Newt standing still with his lips formed in a pout and was slouching. 

"Stop making fun….Oi Frypan!" Newt laughs maniacally. Thomas almost sprints off the log when he sees Newt tilt his body and was looking like he was falling. He looks at Frypan, who was sitting on a log of his own and was smoking what looked like a cigarette. He didn’t seem to hear or care what Newt said. He lazily takes a drag. Thomas whips his head back to look at a giggling Newt. Thomas sighs.

"Babe come on. It’s time to just sit down or something.." Thomas friendly instructs as he pulls Newt’s body onto him so he can lead them both to a patch of grass. Newt laughs and he almost jumps when the blonde leans in close to his ear to laugh harder. 

"Why you have ta be a bl-bloody downer-er! Have some of-woah!" Newt tries to suggest, but interrupts himself with a laugh. Thomas could describe it as a hyena laugh. He rolls his eyes fondly and then pulls them both down onto the grass. He helps poor, drunk Newt sit on his lap. Newt was straddling him since there was no other way to get him to sit.

Thomas was going to ask the tipsy blonde if he wanted to lay down, but he notices Newt playing with the tiny buttons on his shirt. His eyes were really glassy and didn’t seem to really focus on the buttons in his hands, but his hands played with them. Thomas found it adorable really. The second in command boy in the whole glade was completely stoned. 

Thomas leans into Newt’s ear, while trying to not shiver at the little giggle Newt does into his sensitive neck, and asks, “Do you want to lay down? You look like you’re about to fall out.” 

Thomas doesn’t get an answer though. Instead, he gets urgent lips on his jaw and is pushed back onto the grass. He groans when he lands on a small rock. The pain in his back subsides, though, when he feels Newt carry on with his attack of kisses all around his face. Newt was kissing his cheeks, jaw, neck, eyes, nose, and even his eyebrows. His face was burning red from the audience just meters away, but no one has said any comments about it. With that in mind, he wraps his arms around the blonde’s waist. 

_Definitely not to encourage the stoned man on top of him. What no._

Every so often, Newt would stop to giggle on his hot face. He would even comment things like ‘my Tommy’, ‘my Greenie’, or ‘mine’. Each time Thomas would sneak a kiss on his temple, but Newt didn’t approve. He moves his head away with a mad giggle saying how he was the only one praising his bloody boyfriend around here. Thomas laughs every time. 

Then the wiggling starts.

Wet lips on his neck didn’t help his growing member, but the wiggling of the blonde’s body definitely didn’t help at all. He tries to steady the boy, but that only makes the moving worse. He finds himself gripping the teasing boy’s blonde hair a little too tight. That must’ve stirred Newt on. He places a line of kisses along his jaw, down and then up his neck, and to his ear. Thomas can barely breathe.

"Carry me to a bed," he slurs with a cute giggle.

Thomas almost drops Newt trying to get up.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want a prompt written, please send it to my tumblr newtntommy  
> i would love to write it (:


End file.
